Blackstone Blues
by trinis
Summary: Rose Blackstone is a young woman from a small, ordinary town. She works as a librarian and has a perfectly safe and dull life until one night comes and changes her forever. A vampire makes his presence known and turns everything she knows upside down. She'll find a new world she never thought it could exist and will find the unexpected truth about her own heritage along the way.


**A/N:** Hey! I wanted to try something new; I've being having this idea for a long time ever since reading SVM and now I've decided to act upon it. It has a strong inspiration from the series because I fell in love with Charlaine Harris's world, but after pondering that she may be on crack when she wrote the last books I kind of got heartbroken and decided to create my own thing.

The similarities are obviously here but I wanted to build a new plot and characters. Vampires and all other creatures explored in the series are present but new ones will make an appearance too, including the offspring of my main character – Rose Blackstone, who'll be part supernatural as well (due to her heritage) but not quite a fairy.

Anyway, it's very different but I hope with time we'll be able to like it too.

* * *

**1.**

I sipped on my coffee absently. I was too engulfed in my literary break to notice the group of youngsters that walked through the door. The little bells ringed and the familiar sound made its way to my head but I was in a crucial point in that chapter and couldn't just tear my eyes off that final lines. I bit the piece of cake that stood next to me and couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. A shadow appeared in my peripheral vision then, but I was too caught up in the moment to do my duties as a librarian.

"Rose." The voice finally spoke just when I was about to turn that page. His tone was low, barely a whisper, yet it held a force that couldn't be ignored. It worked as a command. I wiped my head up.

"I, uh… Y-Yes?" Whatever thoughts about those characters and how exciting the plot was turning to be were long forgotten when I took in the figure that stood before me. It was a man but not just any man. A very tall one, so tall it hurt my neck to cramp it up just to look into his eyes. "Can I help you?" I mumbled uncertain of what to say but reminding myself I had a job to do.

A mischievous expression flashed in his face, his bright green eyes twinkled ever so slightly, but besides that, his features stood stoic. Like a statue. A very gorgeous one too. "I certainly hope you do." He answered in the same tone. It send shivers through me and I it worked like a spell, I closed the book and hoped I didn't have any piece of chocolate dripping down my chin.

I got up as graciously as I could muster. "What can I do?"

Again his eyes brightened to impossible measures but his lips continued set in a straight line, as well as his muscles that were clenched around his jaw. I had my own dose of non-appropriate feelings rising in me but I tried to push them away.

"Find me a book." He stated all matter-of-fact. I blinked, of course, I was librarian and that was my task. I blushed severely, all thoughts of him picking me up and laying me roughly on the desk dissipating from my mind. _He just needed me to find a book_.

"Of course," I was too eager to get out of his steely stare. I turned around hastily and was just about to walk towards some random row of books when I turned around one again, even more embarrassed, about my lack of professionalism and my strange behavior. "What book?"

My voice came out strained and frail and it was almost impossible to another human to hear it yet my costumer seemed to have no trouble picking up my question. He moved and inch closer and I felt my body heat up; in reality we were very much apart but for some reason just his presence made me ache for something I couldn't understand.

"The Bible." His expression was the same and so was his voice. Yet I got the impression that his answer got a kick out of him, like it was something simultaneous ridiculous and devious, funny and serious.

That was not what I was excepting. If he had asked for the Kama Sutra I wouldn't be surprised, it went along with his dark sensually-low-in-the-hips jeans and his black showing-off-muscles t-shit and his bad-ass leather jacket, but the Bible?

My expression must had given me away because he pursued his lips and looked more intensely at me. "Don't you have it here?"

"Well… Yes, yes we have it. Here. Somewhere." I smacked myself mentally. I was too worked up with this and it almost appeared as if I had never seen hot guys in my life before. It was stupid really, because I had seen plenty of them. Perhaps not as hot as this man but close enough and I hadn't acted so fazed like this.

I didn't want to spend another second near him so I turned around and walked towards the religious section. It wasn't very difficult to find the Bible per say, the difficulty was to define which Bible he may want since there were so many variations of it even I grew confused about it. Bible for men, for women, for children, for teens, translated, non-translated, in all kind of shapes, in all kind of languages, it was nerve-wrecking just to look at it.

I glanced back and noticed that he hadn't tagged along with me but I was already expecting that, since when people asked me for books they didn't come with me for the pick up. It was half expected that as a librarian, I should do that by myself.

I looked up and down the rows and tried to evaluate which Bible could fit best his demands. Probably the King James edition or something, I scrunched down on the floor and was about to pick up on a volume when his hand stopped me.

I let out a tiny yelp of surprise and anxiety. How the hell had he came to stand just inches from me when moments ago he wasn't even in the hallway? It didn't made sense but at the moment his contact was making my brain dizzy to ponder that thoroughly.

His hand was particularly big and an unspoken threat lingered in his grip, though he was being gentle, there was no doubt that he could snap my wrist in two with a blink of an eye. I shivered but not out of fear, it was due to the thrill that reverberated through me.

We didn't spoke for a while and his gaze bore into mine, I felt like floating in some kind of fluffy cloud like I was in some high. An unwelcome pressure appeared in my temples and I shook off my head to get rid of it. It shattered the moment too because the man shifted slightly, loosening his grip.

"Not that one." He whispered leaning closer. I could swear his nostrils flared up as if inhaling my scent but at that point I wasn't so sure if I was imagining things or not.

"Oh?" Really eloquent Rose, I muttered to myself.

"I want one for research, not devotional use."

He lost me when he started moving his luscious lips but I tried hard to regain focus. "Is there any difference between them? I mean besides the gender and age segregation."

The man chuckled and it startled me by being unexpected. All this time he had been extremely stoical so his outburst was kind of out of place. It was rich, though, and deep and manly and it made goose-bumps erupt in my skin.

"The one I want have notes on the sidelines. It's used in college classes."

"Oh, it's for study proposes." It continued to make no sense that this particular male specimen would want to study the Bible but I nodded as if I understood it perfectly. "Well, let's see if I have it around here. This is a public library though our supply isn't always as amazing as…" I rambled off about the flaws of my own work when he walked towards a bookstand and interrupted me.

"It's here." He pointed with his finger to a higher row. I turned around hastily and squinted my eyes to follow his gesture. Indeed it was there.

I gave the man a sideways glance, curious as to how he detected it so quickly. I worked here for years and still wouldn't be able to pick it out so fast. The book was kind of higher placed so it couldn't be reached without an extra help. "I'll go get the ladder, wait just a second."

I walked away calmly but inside I was gushing of excitement. This wasn't an unlikely event, I got customers who came in and asked for my assistance all of the time, but customers so attractive were a rare feature in a public library. Especially one in a small town such as this one. And _especially_ not one that made such an impact in _me_, for some reason his mere presence was evoking strange urges inside me.

I couldn't wait to tell Zappa about it, he was my roommate. And a dog. But that was inconsequential to the situation because he was my confident, the one – animal – that knew all my dirty little secrets or, in this case, lack off them. Still I liked to tell him stuff, he didn't judge me or my silly dreams or my inactive social life.

Grabbing the ladder with both hands, I walked back in the most clumsily way possible. It was kind of heavy and my coordination wasn't the best at the moment. When I got there though, my mouth gaped open.

The book was resting casually on his left hand while he wandered distractedly between bookshelves. I felt almost indignant that I gave myself to the work of picking up a utensil that wasn't necessary but curiosity got the best out of me because I couldn't figure how he got to that top shelf. He was tall, really tall, probably 6'5 or something, but still shouldn't be capable of reaching so high.

"How did…" I let my words trailed off because he promptly shrugged his shoulders the moment I begun to talk. Clearly he wasn't going to share his techniques with me. "Never mind," I waved him off with a shrug of my own. "You could have just spared me the trouble."

"Indeed," He mused calmly. "That wasn't very gentlemanly of me."

"No," I agreed immediately. "It wasn't."

Turning around I huffed under my breath and walked towards my desk with the old and heavy ladder tightly gripped on my hands. I didn't sense anyone coming along with me so I looked back hoping to find the strange man still analyzing books on the same spot, only to my surprise when I did look, there was no one there.

I felt rather indignant again. Not a thank you for your help or let me carry that heavy ladder for you. Nope, let's just dissipate into thin air and ignore you once more.

After putting everything on its place I walked back to my desk and was happy to find the piece of cake still looking deliciously sinful and awaiting for me. I popped another bit into my mouth and again couldn't help the satisfying moan that came out of me. Pastries were just so good. And fulfilling.

I was about to sit down when a shadow lurked over me. Glancing up I saw the same man looking down, the same way as before, stoically yet somehow mischievously too. Probably it was just the gleam in his eyes.

"Yes?" I said impatiently. Did he want another book? Where did he go? Why did he come back? I wanted to ask if my moans attracted him, but I refrained from doing so, not wanting to look like a hussy.

"I want to take this." He stated raising the Bible in front of my eyes.

"Well, you can't just take it." I answered harshly. "This is not a book store, it's a library and if you want to _borrow_ something you have to be a member first." Somehow I didn't think he was interested in becoming affiliated with the public local library.

Apparently I was wrong. He leaned in, closer to me – though not too close – and whispered even lower. "What do I have to do to become a _member_?"

My cheeks flared up to incredibly flames of heat. I was sure to be red as a tomato. "Er, you would have to, uh, give me your personal informations so that I could, uh, start your file as a user of our services."

He chuckled again, blasting me with his hot breath in the process, it was warm and tingling. "I'd really like to be a user of your services but that's too much bureaucracy for me. Can't you just let me borrow it and I promise I'll bring it back tomorrow night?"

I coughed and took a step back just to put some distance and allow myself to think. "No! It doesn't work that way, plus I'll not even be working tomorrow night."

"I can bring it to your house then." His eyes grew brighter still.

What could I say to that? "That's just… no, no way. I can't."

"Oh come on Rose, wouldn't you do that for me?"

"No, I don't even know you! And how…" I was going to inquire how he could know my name but then I remembered I had a little lapel on my chest identifying me and refrained from doing it.

"What if I take this book without consent?" He defied me with his stare. God, this guy was a piece of work. Sure, he was hot and all, but I wasn't keen on losing my job because of it.

"You can't do that!" I yelped anxiously.

"It would be our little secret. If you don't rat me out, you'll not get in trouble."

"I'm not the one getting in trouble," I said crisply. I was really outraged now if he thought he could come in and make propositions like that. "There is nothing to link me with your felonies. For all I know you just came in here, picked up the book and left without passing through me. Why shouldn't I rat?"

"It would be your problem too, because your job is to make sure people just don't come in here and do that. Is it not?"

I huffed in response and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'll call the authorities and notify them that I was harassed. I had no choice but to allow you to leave. _With the book_."

This time around he down right laughed at me. I was pissed but still couldn't help but notice just how hearty and velvety his guffaws were. "That's precious." He said between pants. "Why don't you do that now?"

I arched my brow, was he defying me or something? I picked up the telephone. I wasn't actually going to call in and notify anything but I was keeping up with my façade, playing up tough and all.

"Do you think you're above the authority?" I asked with false confidence. I was surprised at how well I was handling things.

His laugh died and he turned stoic once more. "No, of course not." He said in all seriousness. "I believe in equality for every one."

I blinked, unsure if I got what he meant. He winked at me and gave me a devious grin, one that made my heart stop and not just by the beauty of it. It was because of his teeth.

Or should I say _fangs_.

A vampire.

I gasped but he was out the door before he could hear the sound of it.

I stumbled backwards and fell onto my chair. It was the first time I had ever seen one of the _others_. We knew they were out there because they've, so kindly, made their existence known some years ago. It had been a shock to the society to see their meticulously built beliefs falling apart and that – obviously – generated waves of manifestations through the world. Both in support and hatred. It was hard to keep the masses happy but vampires managed to establish themselves in our world pretty quickly.

I suppose they were wandering around us for a while now, so they knew all the quirks and perks. Still, the first two or three years were like an on-going battle of wills and species. Finally they've come to be accepted. They walk the earth unmasked like everyone else; they have jobs and proprieties and networks and newspapers and even some rights – like voting and marriage, at least in some parts of the world.

So it wasn't the shock of discovering a vampire that shattered me completely. It was the shock of actually seeing one. Though they may walk the earth just fine, this small town was no attraction, nor to humans nor to any other creature, and consequently that meant I've never been around one.

I was both scared and excited. The tales about interaction with vampires and such were infinite and there were all sorts of beliefs going on. Some told they were brute, others said they were kind but mostly simply agreed they were fabulous sex-partners.

Well, my vampire had been neither. At least to me.

Thinking about it, everything fell into its right place. The silence moving, the appearing-disappearing kind of thing, the way he got to the top shelf. It was simple now, really, and everything fell in its right place; but at the time that didn't occur my mind because meeting a vampire in my town was crazy enough let alone imagining one in the small library I worked in.

That left me all the more intrigued. Why would a vampire be here in the first place? And why did he need a Bible of all books? It was strange yet somehow I found it comforting as well, it just added to their aura of mystery and charm, the secrecy that surrounded them and their actions.

The group of youngsters that had came in earlier – no doubt at the same time the vampire did – started speaking louder and that brought me back to the real world. I shook my feelings of excitement away and rushed towards them, shushing them properly.

Luckily for me, the rest of my shift was just as uneventful as the rest of my days normally are, and so I kept sipping on my coffee, eating my cake, reading my book and occasionally helping some member to find a book or two.

I walked out of the library and closed the door at nine p.m. sharp. Normally there weren't many people by then using the facilities so I was able to leave just in time. It was pitch black outside and I shivered when the cold air came twirl the locks in my hair. Bringing the jacket tightly to my body I fastened my pace. I didn't have a car – at the moment, anyways – because it was in very bad shape and in need of desperate fixes I couldn't afford. I didn't mind though, my house wasn't very far away and I appreciated the walks. It cleared my mind and gave me some peace.

In the winter it was trickier because the weather was downright hard. It snowed and the temperature was so low you couldn't leave the house without infinite layers of clothing. We were middle of November now and I could feel the coolness coming in full force.

I was already in my street when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around immediately startled by my own senses. There was no one there – not close, not far away. The street was completely lifeless as it's usual this time of the year. I tried to shrug off the feeling but it kept following me all the way home.

When I was opening the door I tried to peek behind my back once more, I was no longer curious and was instead thriving with fear. I might find vampires fascinating but I knew there were not so friendly creatures out there – and psycho humans were included in the category too. Still, there was no one around. I pushed my key farther and unlocked my door with a faint click that resounded through the dark night. Before I could step inside, though, something jumped fiercely out of the house and onto the cold air making me stumble backwards taken back, fear thriving in my veins.

I gasped but quickly recovered once I took in my dog's figure. "Zappa." I chastised with a harsh glare. "You can't do that."

The Doberman's black eyes stared unblinkingly at me, he was usually obedient – well, scratch that, he was _always_ obedient. He excelled at that, being the smartest animal I ever met. It gave me a sense of pride beyond words, it was mine and I had trained him and he was fearfully brilliant. I talked to him like I'd talk to any real person and he seemed genuinely interested in whatever I had to tell him. He'd also answer my commands at once and show proper repentance when he was chastised.

Yet tonight he eyes bore into mine for a few seconds but turned quickly away towards the empty street. He growled menacingly and I took a step forward into the darkness. It wasn't that I was afraid of my own dog – nope, I'd trust him with my life – but I had never seen him like that. Dobermans are usually watchful dogs, always on alert, but tonight he was particularly skittish. As if expecting something. Or at least _sensing_ something.

I remained myself of the strange feeling I got while walking home and a shiver shot through my spine. Could Zappa be feeling the same? He was perspicacious enough so that was most likely the case. But if he was feeling threatened enough to the point of manifesting his own strength and dominance with a growl like that, I didn't felt so confident that no one was out there anymore.

I gulped and tried to think of any numbers of things that could be leading my dog to act like this. He was prompted in a position of attack, his front lowered, his back ready to supply the impulse he may need, his ears perfectly still, his eyes knowing and attentive.

"Zappa?" I asked again trying to hide the uneasiness of my voice. Animals pick up feelings from the tone and the pitch humans place in their voice and I certainly didn't want to pass on my fear. "Do you want to go for a walk? Is that it?"

If only it was. I knew better, obviously, but I desperately wanted to drag Zappa away from any position of danger he might put himself in.

"Is that it? Do you want to go for a walk?" I tried again, still unsure.

He blinked and slowly got back up. Turning his head to me he eyed me intensely as if measuring my words. I knew he understand them; in any regular day he'd be running to get his leash and promptly coming back with it in his mouth, urging me to go. Today, he simply sat sideways to the door and the street, stoically and immovable as usual, but with an edge of urgency in his eyes.

I could tell he was expectant, but of what?

Suddenly it occurred to me that his first instinct as a Doberman was to protect his owner, and in this case that meant me, which probably also meant he was waiting me to do something. He glanced back at the door quickly and I conveyed in my mind that he probably wanted me to go inside.

It may be weird to some to think a dog – or any animal for that matter – would be intelligent enough or caring enough to actually understand and hint his owner about stuff like this but I knew better than to question it, after all this time if there was one thing I was certain about, it was that Zappa put my safety first all the time and was capable of doing incredibly features in order to achieve that.

I walked inside cautiously and waited by the door. He growled one more time and with one last mean stare into the emptiness of the night, he walked inside too. I closed the door soundly and sighed in relief. Zappa sat down again this time looking almost alleviated at me.

I kneeled on the floor next to him and kissed his head, rubbing his back kindly. "You can't do that to me, do you hear me?" I whispered into his fur. "You can't scare me like that, okay?"

He crooked his neck and kept starting blankly at me. Perhaps he was not understanding this time, or perhaps he was and that's why he seemed so concerned. Either way I patted his head on more time before getting up and strolling towards my room.

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight." I didn't know if that was for his benefit or mine but either way I stripped out of my clothes and into my pajamas in a heart beat. The covers were soft and warm and I was too tired to replay tonight's events in my mind.

Slowly I began to drift off and the last thing I felt was my bed shifting softly when another weight joined in. Zappa curled around my feet and before I knew it, I was unconscious to the world.


End file.
